


Roll Me in Designer Sheets (I'll Never Get Enough)

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Breathplay, Escort Service, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, hyuken, jaehwan just wants to work on his art, jaehwan/everyone at one point or another, one-sided kenvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Jaehwan's got a good gig that pays the bills and lets him work on his art, all while giving him a taste of a lavish lifestyle and handsome men. But things get a bit more complicated when he starts catching feelings for the tall guy working at his local art supplies store.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe an au no one asked for? More pairings will be added to the tags as they appear in the fic.

The gentle tinkling of wine against the clear glass sounds _just right_ against the in-house piano and the murmurs of the other restaurant guests in the background. Jaehwan’s gaze shifts from the bubbles to see the older male giving the waiter an acknowledging smile and polite _thanks_. Hakyeon takes a sip of the wine and pauses as he swishes it in his mouth, his face concentrated as if he is feeling out every taste bud before he gives an approving hum. He looks so sophisticated, his black hair nicely styled to form a comma over his forehead, dressed elegantly, sitting with perfect posture. Jaehwan isn’t surprised; the raven-haired male _is_ a dancer after all, a world-renowned one at that as the ballerino for many years before becoming a distinguished dance teacher. _And he’s not even forty yet._

Hakyeon sets his glass down with a pleased sigh, looking towards Jaehwan with a welcoming smile, “Please, have some wine.” 

Jaehwan blinks at his untouched glass through his brown fringes, carefully sipping the wine to take in the flavor. His eyebrows perk up as he looks towards Hakyeon, “Oh this is wonderful.” he says. 

The older male grins with a nod, “Glad you also like it.” he sets his glass down as he says “I don’t think I’ve mentioned this yet,” leaning the table only slightly before adding “but you look gorgeous. That color really suits you.” 

Jaehwan glances down at his navy blue shirt, raising an eyebrow, “Why thank you. I’d like to believe I look good in every color.” he winks at the other, causing Hakyeon to laugh. Giving his date a coyish smile, Jaehwan adds “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

Hakyeon chuckles, “Thank you,” intensely staring at the younger male, adding “and I bet you do.”

The brunet gives a bashful smirk, taking a sip of his drink, lazily swaying his head to the background music as he decides to initiate small talk “So which ballet production was your favorite to work on?” 

Hakyeon laughs out loud, shaking his head as he responds “I don’t have a favorite; _I’m passionate about everything I do!_ ” he jokes, sighing as he sits back and thinks for a second. “Well, I absolutely loved working on _Black Swan_ ,” he says, clicking his tongue as he thinks, “and I think _The Nutcracker_ was a joy to be a part of.” 

“Ah, so the Tchaikovsky works?” Jaehwan muses.

The older male pauses for a second, an impressed smile breaking out on his face as he let out a breathless laugh, “I guess so. He was a brilliant composer.”

Jaehwan nods, taking a sip of his wine before setting the glass down with a slight shrug, “I’m more partial to Chopin, but I must admit that Russian waltzes are a bit more…” Jaehwan pauses, humming as he carefully swirls his wine glass, twisting his lips in concentration as he looks for just the right words, “emotional? Almost melancholic.” he decides with a nod. “When I first heard ‘On the Hills of Manchuria,’ I felt a stir in my chest, almost as if I was taken back to a time before…” Jaehwan pauses, realizing he had been babbling. He glances up at his date with wide eyes to find Hakyeon staring at him with amusement. The brunet finds himself blushing as he shrugs, “Oops, sorry, didn’t realize how much I was rambling.” 

Hakyeon chuckles deeply, shaking his head, “No, no need to apologize. I’m impressed you know as much about waltzes, if I’m being honest.”

Jaehwan gives a sheepish smile, lightly laughing as he reaches for his wine glass, “I took a couple of Music History courses, that’s all.” 

The older male tilts his head with a curious smirk, folding his arms in front of him, “Well aren’t you just full of surprises.” he teases.

Jaehwan blinks up at the other, letting out a chuckle as he sets his glass down, leaning in the slightest to whisper to Hakyeon, _“Oh wouldn’t you like to know.”_

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, grinning as he prepares to respond only to be interrupted by the waiter, setting down their plates on the table. _“Enjoy.”_ he adds with a smile as he walks away. Jaehwan grins at the waiter, then shifts his eyes towards his date, shooting the other a playful smirk as he picks up his fork.

* * *

The ice clashes inside the steel bucket, occasionally hitting the glass bottle as the entire cart parked next to the bed shakes. The vibration causes the steel tong falls off of the edge of the bucket, making a _ting_ noise as it hits the wheel of the cart then lands on the carpet, a few pieces of ice spilling out of the bucket right after. Litanies of moans, gasps, and grunts bounce off of the fancy wallpapers of the hotel room. The mahogany headboard creates an occasional _thud_ as it hits the wall. 

Jaehwan gasps out a moan as he throws his head back, almost completely hanging off of the bed. It’s always a bit odd lying on the bed diagonally, somehow ending up in this position between frantic touches. Of course, that’s the least _pressing_ matter at the moment. He feels his shoulders sink into the softness of the mattress and his lower back cushioned by the fluffy pillow underneath. His fingers spread out against the bed, taking in the smooth threadwork, digging into the luxurious sheets. His eyes train on the extravagant chandelier hanging from the hotel ceiling as it bounces in his vision with each push and pull. A particular thrust makes him moan loudly, lids shutting and back arching unconsciously. He shifts his gaze down with another moan and whimpers at the sight. 

Hakyeon has a gaze of pure concentration, the neat hair now sweaty and sticking to his forehead, grunts escaping through gritted teeth. His hands firmly hold the back of Jaehwan’s thighs, keeping the brunet’s legs spread as his dancer’s hips thrusts rhythmically, flexing his well-defined forearms in the process. They make eye-contact and Hakyeon asks “Okay?” Jaehwan gives a small nod through a broken whine. Hakyeon’s hand lets go of Jaehwan’s hip, as he inches closer to the younger male, grazing over Jaehwan’s sensitive nipple. A hand wraps around the base of Jaehwan’s cock as the other clasp around his neck.

They had discussed this before officially meeting up for their _date_ and then went over it once more after coming up to the hotel room. As long as he doesn’t end up really hurting Jaehwan or leaving any marks, the brunet was okay with it. Besides, this wasn’t Jaehwan’s first encounter with breath play; other clients and past boyfriends alike had similar requests. Makes Jaehwan think that he must look really chokable? His musings die out as he whines at the initial pressure around his throat, his hands instinctively resting on Hakyeon’s strong forearm.

Soon enough he finds himself taking in less and less air, feeling lightheaded as if time is moving slowly. Jaehwan keens as Hakyeon’s cock brushes against his walls and hand continues to stroke him, every single sensation heightened as he gasps for air. He blinks through his watery eyes, Hakyeon’s blurry handsome face lingering above him as the dancer groans with each thrust. Letting out a breathless whimper, he taps against the older male’s forearm. The grip around his neck immediately loosens as he takes in a gulp of air, nearly yelping when Hakyeon increases his speed. “Oh _fu-uck”_ he chokes out as he comes. His eyes are glued to the fancy chandelier in the ceiling, his fingers digging into the designer sheets as his orgasm washes over him. Hakyeon’s thrusts become slightly erratic as the older male chases after his own high, grunting through pants until Jaehwan feels the dancer coming into the condom.

Hakyeon slowly pulls out and moves off the bed as Jaehwan catches his breath. The brunet peeks his head up slightly to see Hakyeon’s toned back and ass as the older male walks towards the trash can. With a sigh, Jaehwan throws his head back down on the mattress, grimacing as he pulls out the pillow from below his sweaty lower back.

He feels the weight dipping on the bed, glancing over to find Hakyeon lying down next to him with a sigh. “Well that was nice.” the older male muses.

Jaehwan chuckles breathlessly as he admits “Yes, yes it was.” And truthfully it was. It’s always a win when he doesn’t have to fake his enthusiasm in bed or left with a hard cock at the end of a session as his client knocks out after getting off; no matter how handsome some of his clients might be. 

The older male turns his head towards Jaehwan with a smile, nodding his head towards the abandoned cart next to the bed. “More champagne?”

Now is Jaehwan supposed to say no to that?

* * *

Jaehwan places his head against the window and yawns, already imagining how good his bed is about to feel. It’s not as soft as the hotel’s one and the cheap polyester doesn’t feel as nice against his fingertips, but after a long day and nice shower it’s good enough. He folds his arms across his chest, tilting his head up as he thinks about the unfinished project in his living room, thinking about what supplies he’ll need to stock up on tomorrow, yawning once more. 

Luckily for him he doesn’t have any appointments the next day so he’d be able to sleep in for a little bit before making a trip to the art supply store. Then he could focus on the canvas left neglected next to his balcony door, hoping he finds the inspiration to complete it. Maybe he can fit in a trip to the gym sometime during the day, internally groaning at even the thought of working out.

Some days he loathes picking a _job_ that requires him to maintain his physique, pouting as if he can coax himself out of it. But he knows that his regular gym schedule isn’t just for how he looks, but also to have the energy and flexibility. He always ends up sighing, thinking about how this job allows him to afford an apartment in the city _without any roommates_ , food, supplies, bills. It’s already a struggle as it is to find a job with an arts degree, but to find one that pays well _and_ time to actually work on his art is hard to come by. Sure he can get a couple of minimum wage jobs and break his back, _or_ he can fuck a few times a week, occasionally _on his back_ , and have enough time and energy on his artwork. And he did always like a good fuck. 

There’s one more stop before he can get off, so at least another fifteen minutes he has to spend on this bus. He unwittingly blows a raspberry, throwing his head back against the seat as he feels fatigue setting into his back when a chuckle draws his attention. Jaehwan turns his head to the seats on the other side of his aisle. Some tall, albeit handsome, guy is snickering through pressed lips, as if trying to hold his laugh back as he meets Jaehwan’s gaze. 

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, the brunet sits up straight and clears his throat “Uh, are you laughing at me?” he blankly asks. 

The stranger’s still snickering as he shakes his head, “Oh no, no,” he starts off, getting up slightly from his window seat to sit on the aisle seat, shooting Jaehwan a grin as he says “I wasn’t laughing at you.” he says.

Jaehwan looks the guy up and down, a little taken aback that he moved an entire seat over to blatantly lie to his face. His brows still pulled together, he crinkles his nose, “Really? It seems like you were.” he mutters quietly.

Right then the stranger lets out a boisterous laugh, causing Jaehwan to flinch in surprise. The handsome guy shakes his head as he says “Oh no, I’m sorry! You were just pouting this whole time and then your lips did that thing like a baby would.” 

The brunet’s jaw drops as he nearly gasps, feeling offended by this total stranger calling him a child. _“Excuse me?”_

Within a second that _handsome_ guy’s smile drops as he puts up his hands in defense, “I don’t mean that as an insult!” The stranger clearly takes in Jaehwan’s look of disbelief as panic crawls over his face he nearly shouts, “I thought you were cute!” Jaehwan’s eyes widen at the words. The stranger shuts his mouth as soon as he realizes how loud he’d been, smiling at the older lady turning towards them with an annoyed, yet curious glare. He runs a hand through his dark dark brown hair, clearing his throat as he stammers, “I meant I thought _it_ was cute, as in your lips, I mean what you were doing with your li- uh,” he rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly as he clarifies, “Okay, maybe I thought you’re a little cute too.”

Jaehwan blinks at the stranger, mouth opening and closing as he thinks of what to say. His cheeks feel warm and no doubt must be pink. He pushes away the usual response he’d tell clients mentioning his lips of _‘you should see what else they can do’_ and decides maybe _‘shit, I think your hot’_ isn’t the best route to go. “Um, thank you.” he politely responds, giving a curt smile, pausing when he feels a semblance of recognition. “Wait,” he starts off with squinted eyes, sliding over to the outer seat as the stranger’s eyes widen, “I’ve seen you before.” 

The stranger gives a toothy grin as he says, “I’m Sanghyuk. I work at the arts supply store on Fifth and Thirteenth.”

Tilting his head, Jaehwan scrunches his eyebrows once more as he asks “You do?” The stranger laughs as he nods. Jaehwan hums, trying to think back to his last trip to the art store to see if he remembers this Sanghyuk fella. He skims through his memories and remembers walking past some tall guy restocking something in one of the aisles. Snapping his finger he goes “Wait, wait, are you that tall guy?” Sanghyuk raises an amused eyebrow at that question as Jaehwan unconsciously pouts again, murmuring to himself, “Well that really narrows it down; _are you that tall guy?_ ” 

Sanghyuk laughs once more, drawing Jaehwan’s attention back to him. “Well I’m the tallest one in the store and one of two guys working there, so you’re not wrong.” he says with a dimpled smile. Jaehwan tries not to flush. Sanghyuk leans in towards Jaehwan, asking in a husky, mock-secretive tone, “I’m sorry, I think I missed your name earlier.” 

Jaehwan tries to discreetly swallow the lump in his throat. He opens his mouth right as the bus stops. Glancing out the window, Jaehwan smirks, turning towards Sanghyuk to say “Jaehwan, and this is where I get off.” He stands up from his seat and proceeds to walk towards the front, turning around to find a slightly baffled Sanghyuk, the taller male smirking back when they make eye contact. Jaehwan snorts, chuckling to himself as he steps off of the bus, shaking his head as he walks towards his apartment building. His eyes follow the bus as it drives off.

_What an odd interaction_ , he ponders, biting his lips and holding back a smile when he remembers he’ll have to make a trip to the art supplies store tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan pick up art supplies & ignores messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos ^_^ Hoping you enjoy this update!

Jaehwan stands in front of the store, looking up at the sign as he thinks mentally thinks of what supplies he needs to get. It would be more organized to have an actual list, whether written or on his phone’s notes, but Jaehwan has never been the type to constrain himself when it came to his art; not with his time, certainly not with his supplies. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, causing Jaehwan to furrow his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering who it could be. He didn’t have any appointments for the day, his parents don’t reach out to him as often since he decided to pursue the life of a ‘starving artist’ instead of joining the family business, and he rarely has friends contacting him to hang out, at least not since he started his new occupation. If only his family understood his need to express his art, if only his friends understood his craving for independence. He takes off his sunglasses, glancing down to see the message _“Hey beautiful, are you available anytime today?”_

With a sigh, he slides his phone back into his pocket. He already determined that he would focus on his neglected canvas and _maybe_ make a trip to the gym. Maybe. Excitement racing through his veins as he enters the store, _absentmindedly_ wondering if a certain tall, _handsome_ , employee is working today. Not that Jaehwan cares; he’s only there for his art supplies. It’s while he’s pondering between two brands of acrylic paint does he hear someone clearing their throat behind him. 

Jaehwan looks away from the paint to find a smiling Sanghyuk, standing there in the same uniform t-shirt as the other employees, a name tag hand from his neck and sporting an _adorable_ beige spock. “Anything I can help you find today?” he asks cheekily. 

Setting the paint boxes down, Jaehwan grins back at the taller male with a chuckle, “I guess you weren’t lying about working here.” 

“And I guess your background memory was right.” he smirks back, his eyes drifting down to Jaehwan’s basket for a second before moving back up, “Not going to lie, I was hoping to see you today. Everytime the door opened I got a little bit excited.” he admits sheepishly. 

The confession makes Jaehwan bite his lower lip as he responds, “Well…glad I didn’t disappoint you.” 

Sanghyuk grins, “Likewise.” He glances back down at Jaehwan’s basket with a light chuckle, “Judging from how many things you’re buying, I’m going to assume you were going to come to the store anyways.” Jaehwan shrugs, giving the store employee a coy smile and he picks up a box of acrylic paint and dropping it in his basket. The taller male rests his hand against a shelf as he adds with a smile “Well thank you for humbling me.” 

Jaehwan giggles at that comment, shaking his head. “If it helps you feel better, while yes I was coming to the store anyways, I was wondering if a _certain_ employee is around.” 

The employee raises an eyebrow, mouth moving up to a teasing smirk. “Oh really? A _certain_ employee?” 

Giving a coquettish shrug, Jaehwan bashfully smiles at Sanghyuk. He opens his mouth to respond when an obnoxious buzzing interrupts their interaction. The brunet glances down to his pocket and then back up with an apologetic look, “Excuse me.” he says as he pulls out his phone. The illuminated phone screen displays the notification of two more from the same number as before: _KWS 2 text messages_ , they read. He had learned early on that disabling the message previews on his lock-screen was essential in his line of work. Of course, in this client’s case, he already knew what the gist of the texts are without actually opening them. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he sighs as he closes the lock screen. 

Sanghyuk clears his throat once more as he _casually_ points out, “You know, I just remembered they’re having this film festival at my college on Friday.”

Jaehwan raises his eyebrow, holding back his smirk as he muses “Oh?” despite already knowing where this is going.

“Yep, a friend of mine has mentioned it and I saw a couple of flyers on passing,” Sanghyuk leisurely explains, sticking his hands in his spock as he asks, “I was wondering if you might be interested? They’re mostly made by college students but I’ve seen some before and they’re pretty artsy...and you seem to be into art.” he jokingly mentions as he points at Jaehwan’s basket. Jaehwan scoffs, chuckling at the comment. Sanghyuk shakes his head as he laughs, “I’m just teasing about that part. But some of the movies can be surprisingly decent.” 

Jaehwan throws his head with a laugh, responding “You sure know how to sell something.” 

“Of course I do! I’m in the retail business for a reason.” Sanghyuk replies in mock offense. He breaks out into a teasing grin as he motions towards Jaehwan’s phone, “Besides, you even have your phone out: just in time for you to put my number in it.” 

The brunet blinks at Sanghyuk, glancing down at his black phone screen, suddenly remembering why he has it out in the first place, what messages are hidden in the notification. And at that moment he feels at odds: does he have time to go on a date? Does he have _the right_ to see someone for _himself_? And a college kid at that? He unconsciously licks his lips, looking back up. 

Sanghyuk has a persuading grin on his face as he says “I’ve heard they’ll also have mediocre concessions available too. What’s more exciting than amateur movies and popcorn on a Friday night?”

Jaehwan almost scoffs, thinking about how Friday through Sunday nights are the busiest for him, when rich men who have worked hard all week just want to splurge and play with a pretty young thing. He shakes his head, regretfully staring at the employee as he says “Look Sanghyuk-” pausing when the taller male playfully frowns at him. 

“Oh _come on_ ,” Sanghyuk coaxes, “I’ll even buy us drinks so we could forget about any bad ones.” he adds with a gorgeous smile.

The inhales sharply, a feeling of giddiness erupting in his heart. _Oh what the heck._ He smiles at Sanghyuk, “Now how can I turn down that pitch?” he asks.

* * *

Jaehwan sighs as waits for the bus, his body slowly cooling down from his treadmill run. He crosses one arm in front of the other, letting out a pleased exhale when his shoulder muscles stretch delightfully. The brunet glances up and stares at the sunlight beaming off of a skyscraper, tuning out the noise and the clutter of people and traffic. A quick glance to his watch affirms that he still has some time tonight to work on his art. 

Ever since returning to his apartment this morning, Jaehwan has done everything _except_ work on his sketch. Every time he sat down, paintbrush in hand, back straightened and ready to go...he felt...nothing. His mind was empty. He’d swept, washed his dishes, did his laundry, watered his dying plants, reorganized his closet, made unintelligible noises, and eventually decided to go to the gym. _Such a waste_. _Maybe I should’ve stuck to sketching..._

He focuses his attention at the tall skyscrapers, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling of disappointment and self-loathing. He trills his lips as he thinks about how he already has an appointment booked for tomorrow, eyebrows scrunching as he remembers the _date_ he’d agree to go on Friday. Jaehwan bites his lips as guilt starts to prickle into his mind, shaking his head as he remembers _It’s just a date_ and _I’m not misleading him, I merely accepted an invitation._ He widens his eyes when his phone starts buzzing, pulling out the device unhurriedly to see who is calling. 

_KWS_

Jaehwan squints his eyes shut, sighing exasperatedly before accepting the call. “Hello.” he blankly says. 

_“Babe!”_ a deep voice rumbles through the speaker, _“I’ve been trying to reach you all day! You haven’t been picking up…"_ the voice trails off, softening towards the end.

The brunet taps his foot, hoping he doesn’t sound too harsh as he responds, “I know Wonshik. I told you, today’s my off-day and I’m not taking any appointments.”

Wonshik exhales deeply as he whines _“I know but I just really wanted to see you.”_

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, looking down the street to see if the bus is on its way. _Where the fuck is that bus_ he thinks to himself as he responds, “I’m sure you do Wonshik, but I’ve got other things I need-”

_“Just for an hour! I don’t even need an entire hour!”_ Wonshik shouts through the phone, a hint of desperation lingering after each word. _“I just want to see you now.”_ he adds softly, tenderness pushing through the receiver.

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan starts off, trying to find the words to let the man down easily, albeit sternly “I-” he pauses, inhaling calmly, “look, I’ve got some other things to do tonight. And I’m in no shape to see a client tonight-”

_“I don’t care how you look Jaehwan, I never do-”_

“It’s _not_ just about how I look, Wonshik. There’s a lot I need to prepare both mentally and phys-”

_“I don’t need a lot! I just want to see you, even if you’re in some ratty t-shirt and basketball shorts. Please, even if it’s just a half-hour.”_ Jaehwan holds back his scoff, a little frustrated, but not surprised, by how insistent the record producer is. He opens his mouth to reject the other once more when Wonshik adds _“I’ll pay for the entire night.”_

Jaehwan’s mouth remains open as he processes the offer. _Getting paid for an entire nights ‘work’ for thirty minutes?_ The stubborn part of him is steadfast in saying _no_ , but the realist in him thinks about how rent is due in two weeks and his credit card bill just posted yesterday. He gnaws on his lips, eyes drifting to the street to check for his bus as he responds, “I don’t think I’ll be able to drop by your place-”

_“I’ll pick you up!”_ Wonshik nearly shouts. _“Where are you?”_ he asks, anticipation evident in his tone.

The brunet licks his lips, gaze flickering back up at the sunbeam traveling down the sky-scraper, “Wait, I’ll text you the location.”

* * *

Wonshik sighs, his arm draped around Jaehwan’s shoulders, the brunet’s head close to the crook of his neck. “This is my favorite time of the day, you know.” he says. Jaehwan hums in acknowledgment as he briefly glances out the passenger window. They’re at the roof top of a conveniently empty parking structure. The music producer sighs, fingertips lazily playing with Jaehwan’s hair as he rambles on, “There’s something about the way the sunlight hits everything while it’s going down, ya know?” Jaehwan nods in affirmation.

“Golden hour.” he muses.

The other male chuckles, agreeing, “Ah yes, golden hour.” He sighs, his arm resting comfortably on Jaehwan’s shoulder. “I-” he hisses, “I’m so glad you agreed to see me.” Wonshik releases a short-lived groan when Jaehwan twists his hand in a particular way around his cock. Licking his lips, he continues with a sigh “I’ve had a rough couple of days at work.” He inhales sharply, his hand clutching the brunet’s shoulder a little tighter. 

“Oh no,” Jaehwan starts off, opting to increase the pressure around the Wonshik’s erection. “I’m so sorry to hear that.” he adds absentmindedly as he watches the sunset, thinking about how much longer this might take. He hears the producer let out a pleased sigh next to him. 

Wonshik’s head tilts back to rest on the headrest, groaning lowly mid-chuckle, “Na, it’s okay.” he says, giving Jaehwan’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. His other hand reaches out to tenderly pull Jaehwan’s chin towards him until they’re making eye contact. Wonshik pants slightly as he continues “Seeing your pretty face right now makes all of the week’s bullshit seem so minor.”

Jaehwan blinks up Wonshik, gulping as he feels a hint of guilt at that statement, his hand still lazily jerking the producer off. Truthfully Jaehwan _was_ ignoring him. Things had gotten a bit awkward since their last appointment when Wonshik blurted out _I love you_ while Jaehwan was riding him in his studio. The music producer had flushed as soon as he comprehended what just happened, avoiding eye contact the rest of the time. The brunet pretended not to notice, moaning loudly to cover up that he had, in fact, heard Wonshik’s declaration. The brunet tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and waved Wonshik goodbye, as if he hadn’t noticed the younger male was debating to bring up _the L word_ again. 

Wonshik is the complete package: handsome, talented, hardworking. The man built a record label up from the ground, drilling away hours at the studio and enjoying success even though he’s younger than Jaehwan. And he’s nice... a sweetheart.

However, there are a couple of critical reasons the artist doesn’t want to pursue a relationship with the music producer. For one, he just doesn’t have feelings for Wonshik and he’d rather not lead the younger man on only to hurt him in the end. And most importantly, Jaehwan absolutely _refuses_ to get involved with his clients. 

The relationship between him and his clients is a transactional one: he provides a service and they pay for said service. There is an established, unequal distribution of power...and Jaehwan _will not_ put himself through that. Sometimes he beats himself up, thinking about how he should have known this would come to this. Even at their first meeting, Wonshik’s eyes had widened and mouth had gaped as if he was moonstruck. The music producer paid _way too much_ attention to Jaewhan compared to his other clients; noticing every minute detail of his appearance, remembering the smallest blurbs Jaehwan had casually mentioned.

And even now he bores his eyes into Jaehwan, as if the artist was the most precious thing in the world. _It was a mistake seeing him today_. Jaehwan licks his lips, Wonshik’s eyes deftly following the motion. He tightens his grasp on Wonshik’s cock, causing the younger male to moan. Feeling the need to end this as soon as he can, Jaehwan musters up all of the faux confidence he can, whispering in a sultry voice “How about I make your day even better?” he forces out a smirk, “Let me suck you off.” he suggests, already leaning down slightly. 

The record producer pushes against the brunet’s shoulder, shaking his head, groaning as he says, “No, no, that-that isn’t necessary.” He looks Jaehwan in the eye as he says, opening and closing his mouth, contemplating on what to say...or perhaps on _if he should say_ what he wants. He sighs, releasing a grunt as he continues “I don’t need that. Besides, I’d rather look at your pretty face when I come.” he jokes, his forced dry chuckle breaking off into a moan.

Jaehwan blankly stares at the younger male, almost wanting to retort _I mean you can see my pretty face getting fucking by your coc-”_

_“Fuck,_ how do your fingers look _so fucking cute_ wrapped around my dick?!” Wonshik hisses through his teeth, interrupting Jaehwan’s thoughts. The younger male throws his head back, hips involuntarily thrusting up into Jaehwan’s fist as he draws closer to his orgasm. Jaehwan 

almost snickers at the odd compliment, holding back a scoff at the producer’s habit of calling him cute, even during _unconventional_ times. Wonshik’s breathing becomes irregular as the younger male groans out _fucks_ and _shits_. Jaehwan takes this as his que to speed up his strokes. 

He watches the younger male scrunching his eyes shut from bliss, heated pants leaving his lips, whispering, a prompt “Fuck, _Jaehwan._ ” The brunet’s eyes glance down to see the stiff cock gliding through his fist. His forearms are starting to burn, the fact that he left the gym a half hour ago agitating the muscles even more. Focusing on the problem at hand, _literally,_ he twists his wrist as he continues to pump the erection. 

Wonshik chokes next to him, his fingers digging into Jaehwan’s shoulder. The brunet looks back up to find the younger male staring at him, lips parted as he groans one last time, tilting his head back. Jaehwan looks down to find spurts of come flying out of the pink cockhead, decorating his fingers with streaks of white. He slows his strokes down as Wonshik’s breathing becomes more regular, giving the spent cock one last stroke before pulling away. 

“Do you have any wipes or anything?” he casually asks, looking around the car before turning back to the younger male. Wonshik is still catching his breath, eyes trained on Jaehwan’s face as he motion towards the glove compartment. The brunet pulls out a packet of bleach wipes, trying not to tighten his lips at the thought of a surface disinfectant drying his hand up. “Thanks.” he mutters as he wipes away the drying come.

"Wow," Wonshik remarks amusingly, eyes wide as he tucks himself back in, “Incredible... you didn’t get any on the car.” 

Jaehwan scoffs, shooting the younger male a coy grin “I take my craft very seriously.” causing the producer to guffaw. Jaehwan looks out the front window, peering down to the bustling city, no longer highlighted by golden sunbeams but instead casted with a shade of cool blue. He holds up the soiled wipe, looking around when Wonshik reaches into the back seat, pulling out a plastic bag from the seat’s pocket. Jaehwan mutters a thanks as he drops the wipe in it, sighing from the fatigue in his forearm and wrist.

“Let me drop you off.” the producer says, leaving the bag in the back seat, shooting him a shy smile. 

The artist blinks up at Wonshik, pondering if accepting a ride would be smart considering that he wants to distance himself from the other. The soreness setting into the rest of his limbs decides for him. “If you don’t mind.” he says with a polite smile. His lies his head down, nimble fingers reaching for the seatbelt as Wonshik starts the car. He listens to the younger male ramble about this and that as he hums in acknowledgement, his mind already preoccupied with tomorrow’s appointment, Friday’s date, and the empty canvas in his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this inspired by Blondie's "Call Me" for a couple of years now. Initially I was going to do a one-shot but decided to give the chaptered format a chance. I have a basic outline of how I want things to flow and how the story will end, but some things in the middle need to be sorted out lol Hoping I'll stay motivated and finish this within the next couple of months 😅
> 
> Find me screaming into the void on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life) 😊


End file.
